The development of perovskite superconductive materials such as (La,Sr)CuO.sub.4 and YBa.sub.2 Cu.sub.3 O.sub.7-.delta. having superconducting transition temperature well above the superconducting transition temperatures of conventional superconductive materials has excited great interest in attempting to fabricate microcircuits and other miniature structures from the perovskite superconductive materials. However, the superconductive properties of such perovskite materials are extremely sensitive to the processing history of the material. It has generally been found that when attempts are made to apply the fabrication techniques of conventional semiconductor microcircuits to form microcircuits of perovskite superconductive materials, the superconductive properties of the materials are deleteriously affected or even destroyed.